Just Loosen Up, Pal
by Mrs-Highwind
Summary: Rikku tries to get Beclem to loosen up at a New Year's party. One-shot.


**AN: **This was written for a contest in deviantart. I'm not sure why but I really wanted to do a story with Beclem. I guess it's because you don't see too many fics with him and I know this one will seem silly but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

**Disclaimer: ** *sigh* I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 :(

**Summary:** Rikku tries to get Beclem to loosen up at a New Year's party.

* * *

><p>"3...2...1...Happy New Year!"<p>

Chateux Leblanc was filled with numerous guests for Leblanc's third annual new year's bash. Drinks were being consumed by the second and almost everyone was already drunker than a hypello. As midnight hit, couples could be seen kissing while others were making silent wishes to themselves.

"Alright, let's get wasted some more!" Gippal shouted.

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses, everyone that is...except Beclem. Beclem stood in the back of the parlor with his arms crossed glaring at the drunken fools. He didn't even know why he had come to the stupid party in the first place.

One of Leblanc's stooges had personally hand delivered him an invitation, bragging that it was going to be the party of the year. Beclem knew he didn't have anything better to do. If nothing else, he figured he would at least show up for some free food.

"Aaayy, Beclem. H-having fuuun...?" Maroda slurs, leaning up against the wall next to him.

Beclem rolls his eyes. "I've had more fun being attacked by a garuda..."

"Bwahahaha...*hic*...that's a good one!" He slaps Beclem hard on the shoulder. "Naw, but seriously m-man. You have got to loooosen up..."

"Right. I'll keep that in mind..."

"Sweet. I'll catch yoo later, bro. I'm gonna go see if that chick over there wants to *hic* hook up..."

Beclem watches as Maroda not-so-smoothely approaches a cute fem-goon, only to have a glass of beer poured onto his head. But he just laughs and talks to the fem-goon more until she proceeds to walk away.

Beclem shakes his head and turns his attention elsewhere. Everyone else seems to be having a good time, too. Obviously Leblanc and her stooges really knew how to throw a party, and he knew he should be having a good time.

He just felt awkward.

He didn't know most of the people here, and the others...well, he gathered that they didn't really like him too much. But he didn't need friends anyway. Friends weren't good for anything but creating drama.

Still, he missed having someone to talk to every once in a while. The last real friend he had died about a few years back while he was fighting Sin. Ever since then he felt himself getting more and more withdrawn from people.

"Heya Beclem!"

Beclem shakes the thoughts away from his head and looks up. Gippal and the young Al Bhed girl who travels with Yuna, whose name escapes him at the moment, are standing in front of him.

"What are you daydreaming about?" Gippal asks.

Beclem frowns. "Nothing. What do you want?"

Gippal raises his hands in front of him. "Woah, woah. We just saw ya standing here and thought we would come check on you."

"Yeah.." The Al Bhed girl beams, "Why are you standing by yourself? It's a party! Come mingle with everyone!"

She takes both of his hands into hers and his quickly pulls back.

"No, thank you. I'm not interested in 'mingling' with the others. I just want to stand her...alone."

Gippal frowns. "Aww come on, buddy. You're not having any fun back here by yourself. Join us."

Beclem shakes his head. "Thanks but no thanks. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Hey, what are you guys doing back here, ya?"

Beclem sighs in annoyance and throws his hand in the air as Wakka and Ormi approach them. Though Wakka had tried to make things right, things were still pretty weird between the two of them. Beclem really had no interest in befriending the ex captain of a losing blitzball team.

"Yeah. Yous guys are gonna miss Yuna's song..."

Gippal crosses his arms. "Me and Rikku were just trying to get Beclem here to loosen up. He's been standing here all night..."

Ormi blinks. "How come yous wanna be back here by yourself? Don't yous wanna hang out with everyone else?"

"No. Now just go away..."

Wakka shakes his head. "Come on, ya. He's not budging.."

Wakka walks away and is followed by Ormi and Gippal. Beclem crosses his arms in front of him again and notices that the Al Bhed girl, whom he now knows is named Rikku, is still standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"I said I was fine-"

"Yeah, well I'm not buying it." Rikku says. "Everyone needs friends, even mister tough guy Beclem."

For the first time all evening Beclem grins and Rikku easily takes notice.

"There now, was that so hard?" She asks, jabbing his side. "You didn't even burst into flames!"

"Okay, okay. I get it." The ex-crusader sighs, "Now will you go away?"

"Not yet. At least let me ask you one thing.."

"Fine."

"What's your resolution?"

"My what?"

Rikku grins. "You know! Your New Year's resolution. Everybody's got one!"

Beclem hadn't even thought about it. Most years he didn't even bother coming up with one, figuring they were a waste of time. No one ever kept up with them anyway. So why even bother?

And yet...why not? It wouldn't hurt to make one up, just for the thrill of having something to keep up with. But what did he lack? He was strong, physically fit, and handsome. That was all one needed, right?

Beclem shakes his head as he realizes his weakness: people skills.

"Well I-" Beclem hesitates.

"What? Go on, say it.."

He clears his throat and whispers. "I guess I could loosen up more..."

Rikku's eyes widen and her grin grows about three times it's normal size. Beclem puts his palm to his face because he already regrets telling her. That goofy grin was just an indication that she was going to make him even more crazy.

"Well, come on then. You can start tonight!"

Before he can object Rikku grabs his hands and pulls him to the middle of the living room, where everyone is preparing for Yuna's song. As the lights grow dim Beclem tries to pull away but the perky thief's grip is way stronger than one would ever imagine.

"Alright Yuna! Woooot!" A drunken Tidus shouts from next to Beclem.

A catchy beat begins to sound from Leblanc's nice sound system. Yuna begins singing her heart out and everyone starts dancing. Beclem rubs the back of his neck nervously as he stands there awkwardly.

"Like this!" Rikku beams, shaking her hips. "Come on, Bec. Shake that booty!"

"Well I-"

"Shake it baby!"

Beclem looks around carefully to make sure no one is looking. Everyone seems pretty preoccupied with their dance partners, so he decides to humor the perky girl. He stiffly swings his arms side to side, assuming that is what dancing is.

Rikku giggles. "No, no. You have to move your hips!"

He feels his face starting to grow hot as his butt begins moving side to side. Rikku stares at him with that silly grin and he can't help but move his butt more.

"You know I look ridiculous, right?"

She laughs. "Of course you do. But everyone in this room does. Just look at Nooj..."

Beclem looks and sees Nooj attempting to do the robot with a lampshade on his head. Leblanc stands next to him shaking her head, but she is laughing. He looks around at everyone else and realizes that they look equally ridiculous, and it actually makes him feel a little more comfortable.

"Okay, I see your point." He says, still stiffly shaking his booty. "But don't get used to this, okay. I have a reputation to uphold."

Rikku grins. "Right."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I hope you liked it. Please, please review!


End file.
